Control Your Temper
by Santa Fe Angel
Summary: Another view on Angel and Collins' new relationship. Please R&R It's just quite different from the normal way of how it is, so I thought it would be a little intresting.


'Ello, it's me! Anyways, my girlfriend and I had written this story together. She had written the parts for Collins and I had done the parts for Angel. This is a 'what if' on… Well, what if Angel had really been through those abusive relationships and now her attitude towards starting new ones. Oh, and as ever, Rent is copyrighted to Jonathan Larson. This will probably have more then one chapter and be filled with fluffy things.

* * *

Another burnt meal. If Collins had to help make another strange meal he would personally hold onto more of his small income to buy his new lover a few cookbooks. Not like the blame was hers but she did usher him out of the kitchen a lot so she could have fun with making things.

Scrapping the crumbs from one of their old pans Collins leaned over to nuzzle the side of Angel's neck. "Baby, want some dessert?" For once, that phrase meant something completely innocent. He asked finishing his chores of the kitchen waiting for the dark-eyed girl to finish as well.

Angel flinched when he had even made contact with her and just stared back at him for a few moments. Rinsing off some plates she stayed quiet for a few moments. She never was sure why it took her forever to get used to new people touching her, but she didn't like it at all. Washing and rinsing her hands she replied, "No thanks Hun, I don't want anything else to eat right now." Angel had then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sitting on the couch quietly this drag queen didn't exactly know what to do about her relationship problems with Collins. It had been at least a month and she still wouldn't let him put his arms around her and very sparingly even kiss her.

"Baby why do you hate being touched?" Collins asked sitting down on the couch beside Angel. Her new boyfriend wasn't exactly sure what to do about Angel's touchy-ness. One moment she would be talkative and smiling and then she would go do something by herself and be really quiet. "Come on baby what do I have to do so I can hug you or anything?" He asked after a moment looking at the wigged girl.

Ignoring her lover was mostly just for that same reason. She didn't want to be touched and he touched her, now she was mad at him. Picking up the paper she was reading over it and still not paying much attention to him. It wasn't Angel's fault she didn't like how people were with affections. "I just don't like it that's all. I've been in a lot of bad relationships and I don't need this to be another one." Yet emotionally distancing herself from her lover wasn't helping the situation. Collins would have to take action soon or this relationship would go down the drain.

"Why are you comparing me to past situations? You haven't even given me a real chance yet." Collins answered taking the paper from his lover being somewhat 'rebellious' to her wishes. Moving over a little he sat next to Angel putting an arm around her. "We don't have to be over affectionate but we haven't even held hands once. I think a fourth-grade couple would be farther along than us." He continued only half-joking.

Angel started squirming when he had put his arm around her and slipped out of his grip. "Well, I can't help but do something like that since it's all I have ever had." She then batted at his hand a little and continued, "Well, maybe you should be more of a pedophile and date fourth graders. Then you could get what you want quite easily." The mocha-skinned girl remained cold as ever. Her expression wasn't exactly softening either. Even Angel could be cold as ice when it came to things like this.

"That's cold, Hun." Collins answered putting his arm back around her." You know I have no interest in little kids. Why else would I be here if I wasn't interesting in dating you?" He asked resting his head on Angel's shoulder. By this point in time Collins wasn't really listening to her requests about not being touched. It was a little extreme in his point of view.

Mumbling something incoherently she didn't even bother to say anything in reply. Pushing him away once more that irritated look was even more so apparent. "Cawwwlinsss." Angel had finally whined scooting away from him so as she was now leaning on the arm of the couch. "Do we have to talk about this right now? What about Roger? Weren't you supposed to go out and have a couple of drinks with him or something?" Smiling a little a change of subject would be more then pleasant at this time. She couldn't stay mad at him for something like this far too long. Even if she didn't enjoy being hugged right now that wasn't a reason to be too cold. Yet, if he didn't listen she would just snap right back to ignoring him. So what if that play date with Roger was just a teeny tiny lie? She needed space and that was final.

Stopping for a moment Collins got a blank look on his face and then had an inquisitive look on his face. "No, I didn't have anything planned tonight...You wanted to have dinner together remember?" He answered smiling at his lover. Well what a time for Collins to not exactly get her message. Tickling Angel lightly he said, "You're just to eager to get me to leave, Hun."

Angel stared at him in near disbelief before slapping her lover in the face. "Thomas B. Collins! I tell you not to touch me, and you start tick...heehee..." She couldn't keep a straight face either way. Starting to giggle, Angel still wasn't exactly happy with this at all. Trying to push her lover away after that slap a small tear slipped down her cheek. Light tickle or not, this drag queen was extremely ticklish.

Tickling Angel more for slapping him Collins wasn't exactly going to give up this new idea that quickly. And either way Angel wasn't exactly trying that hard to push her lover away. "I can't help it. My fingers are like magnets to you." He said stealing a kiss from Angel's cheek.

"T-that's stupid baby!" She shrieked through laughter. Squirming quite a bit more she had found herself leaning over the side of the couch, she was actually trying to get away now. It was so easy to tickle her, but that didn't exactly mean she would always enjoy it. But, by the looks of this, things weren't going her way. That kiss? Once again, ignoring it and pretending not to notice it.

"So? That's ok. It didn't have to sound that great."

Collins answered laughing lightly. "You always ignore the kisses..." He joked taking a slightly bolder step and slipped his hand under Angel's shirt, stopping the tickling for a moment. But perhaps it would be better to just go on with the tickling. Although that was a straight path to get Angel really mad at him. What's a guy to do? Especially if you've been denied any placing of your hand on your lovers shoulder. How horny would you get from a few weeks of that?

It wasn't exactly like Angel was being the kindest either; after all, she had teased him more then once. Was it in her nature? Quite possibly. But once again, that couldn't be helped at all. She had gently pouted her lips and pushed his hand away. "I have a feeling there's much more then tickling and kissing on your mind though." She huffed kicking him a little. The tickling was somewhat tolerable, but actually making some sort of advancement on her? Well, it didn't float too well.

"Baby that's the last idea on my mind. I'm lucky to even tickle you right now with your cold attitude..." Collins answered childishly sticking his tongue out at Angel. He had stopped ticking her after his lover kicked him. It seemed as if nothing went to well with his girl. So much for what her cousin Roxie said. Where did the statement she's easy to please come in?

Sitting up a little Angel felt a little guilty over this, yet that guilt didn't last too long. Suddenly decided this would be an opportune time to play some mind games she scooted back over to her lover and sat on his lap, straddling him. Gently pressing her lips against his Angel moved down to his neck after a small sensuous kiss. Breathing against him and running her fingers over his cheek she smiled a little. Then abruptly, she got off of him and moved back to where she was. Angel smiled teasingly and picked up that paper again.

_What would become of this now dysfunctional couple that just had a pure love to hold them together? To be continued in the next Chapter. Part two of "Control Your Temper".  
_

* * *

My other author sorta ran away. So this is continued.  



End file.
